Fate?
by Neff
Summary: A Charlie/Joey story... Where the meet in a little different way than in the show... xP
1. Chapter 1

**A Charlie and Joey story, they met in a little different way...**

**This is my very first fanfic ever so sorry that it truly sucks… I don't speak English as my first language, so really sorry for my truly bad English… This is just something I kind of made up all of a sudden when I thought about different scenes from H&A lately, but still with my own twist on it.**

Charlie just woke up in an aching pain, who shot through her body. She didn't quite remember how she had gotten in the hospital, but Rachel had told her that she had been hit by a car. Now she was left there all alone with her thought's.

Why did I ever really start dating Angelo, I truly care for him… But I've never felt like he was "the one" like everybody always keeps talking about, I can't keep doing this to him. I gotta break up with him, but I don't want to be alone either.

Before Charlie could think about it anymore Ruby burst through the door and launched herself in her arms, "Thank good you're okay Charlie!", Ruby almost cried out. Right behind her she could see her dad and Morag appear. "They already know about Angelo, Charlz, I had to tell them" Ruby said with pleading eyes. It's okay Ruby, Charlie said hugging her tight, in the same moment Angelo came in the room. Everybody could feel the tension in the air but Angelo stood there with a huge grin over his face.

Just when Rachel was explaining them all about the injuries Charlie had and about her recovery, the door suddenly burst open and startled them all. In came the most beautiful girls Charlie had ever seen, and she couldn't help but to sit gaze after the girl. She couldn't help but notice the confused look on Ruby's face when she looked at her and flushed. When everybody had finally left and only Angelo was left behind consisting that he wanted to be there even though she consisted he didn't have to. He never really took a hint, did he… Charlie then realised that she had to do what she had wanted for so long, she knew the time was here to break up with Angelo.

Angelo, you know I truly care about you, but I think we should break up. I've sort of never truly got the feeling that you're the "one" when I'm with you, and I'm so sorry. But the longer I keep being with you the harder it's going to be. Angelo just sat there totally starstruck and didn't know what had hit him. After a while he stood up from his chair abruptly and stormed out of the room yelling "Go to hell Charlie".

Joey who sat waiting for her brother Brett, Brett was still with the doctors doing tests. And while she waited she couldn't help but overhear the she suddenly heard quiet sobbs from the bed with the woman apparently called Charlie, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. – Hi, I'm Joey Collins. Are you ok? Can I get you something?, she asked carefully. Charlie looked up to see the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen starring back down at her. Umm, no I'm okay, she stated carefully and blushed as she couldn't help check the girl out. You mind that I sit here with you while I wait. My brother accidentally ran someone over and I'm just waiting to see him. Charlie couldn't help but notice the sad tone when she talked about her brother and that she seemed truly upset about what her brother had did. But she decided that she didn't want to tell the girl that she was the one her brother had ran over. Instead she smiled weakly and told the girl, Joey that she could sit down.

In some strange way Charlie seemed to relax really well in the company of the young beautiful brunette, and while the time flew away the door suddenly opend. Brett who was laying on a hospital bed, seemed very shocked, then angry when he suddenly noticed Joey there. "What the hell are you doing here? Trying to hit on the damn cop lady I ran over? I told you I didn't want to ever see you again until you stopped talking shit and saying you're gay!" he yelled angry. I had to visit you, you're my brother for Christ sake, and wait WHAT!? You ran over a COP?!, What is the matter with you, are you don't even sorry for what you did?... Charlie couldn't help but suddenly feel very small and out of place listening to the two siblings arguing, and arguing about her.

Brett suddenly jumped of the bed and stormed to the door, Don't even think about staying at home Joey, I don't ever want to hear or see you ever again. And with that he left, and a heartbroken and teary eyed Joey stood there all out of place and didn't now what to do.

Charlie couldn't help but suddenly feel very sorry for Joey and called her over, when Joey saw her she almost got even more tears streaming. And kept saying sorry over and over again for what her brother had done. Charlie tried to convince her that she had nothing to do with her brother actions. But when she saw that Joey still was shaking and sad, she patted on her bed for the young girl to sit so she could comfort her. She didn't even know herself why this young girl meant so much to her, but she just felt a deep connection to her. Joey was first very afraid to relax when Charlie tried to comfort her, but after a while without even noticing she fell against Charlie. And they slumped of to sleep curled up together, Charlie with her arms protective around Joey.

Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue or not…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the great reviews! =) **

**Really sorry about this chapter, it's very short and not any good. I seriously had no idea how I should continue with the story… So it very often just some strange ideas that pop in my head when I have the time to write… I'm only 17 so I'm still in school so I'll try and update as often as I can, if people want me to continue. **

**And MissToastie, I'm just glad that you tell me what I should do better so thank you, and I'll try to remember it in the future… ;) **

**Bimboinhales: Hehe, du virker nå til å vare på god vei til å lere norsk så, tviler ikkje på at du kan norsk nesten like godt som eg kan engelsk allerde. ;)**

Angelo was on his way to the hospital once again, he was still mad at Charlie. But he thought if he only begged and speaked to her, that he might get another chance. She clearly was just mad, that her parentes had found out about them the way they did. Just as he walked into the he saw Charlie asleep cuddled up with a young beautiful brunette!

- "Charlie, what the hell are you doing? Sure didn't take you long to move on, and with a GIRl… Did I really mean that little to you?" he yelled angrily.

Charlie and Joey both woke startled, and looked embarrassed at each other before the looked at Angelo.

"What are you doing here Angelo? We broke up yesterday remember, and not that it's any of your business I only comforted Joey because she was sad and needed a friend. Not that you would ever understand something like that, so why don't you just get the fuck out of here." She looked at him with a angry look. Joey didn't quite now where she should look or what she should do, so she just sat there starring intently on the floor.

Angelo just stared at her with an evil look, and then stormed out the door and left both Joey and Charlie sitting on the bed startled. When Joey heard the door knock again she suddenly came back to reality and jumped of the bed and kept saying sorry to Charlie over and over again. She felt really bad that she had put Charlie in this position with Angelo, Charlie said it didn't mean anything that she truly just was happy that Angelo was out of her life once and for all.

Just as Joey was headed for the door Charlie shouted after her, "Joey, were are you going to stay?" she looked down at the bed a little embarrassed.

"Ehm, if you don't have anywhere to stay you could always come and stay with my little sister and me…"

"Charlie, you have already been to nice to me, and I don't feel like I could intrude on you and your life anymore than I already have."

"You wouldn't be intruding, it would actually be pretty nice to have some company, since I can't go back to work before my foot has healed anyway. This way I won't be all alone, and bore my self to death while Ruby is at school, you wouldn't want that would you" she asked checkily.

"Well then, how can I say no, I wouldn't want you to die from boredom either." Both of them stood with just as huge grins, and couldn't help to look forward to when Joey was going to move in…

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! =) **

**I'm really sorry for the short chapters… :/ So I've decided that if any of you would want me to continue with the story, you could decide if I should try keeping daily but not always as long updates. Or if I should get wait longer to update and then have longer chapters. If people want me to continue I will try my best all the time to write as often as I can. **

Just as Ruby was entering the hospital she run into Rachel, who told her that Charlie could come home now. But that she needed to be on bed rest for a while still, and that she wasn't allowed to walk without her crutches.

As Ruby still flinched a little at the thought of Charlie not being able to walk without crutches, she would really hate that and probably complain almost every free second there was. As she entered Charlie's room, she could see that she was already tempting fate, and trying to stand up on her own.

"And do you think you're doing?" she said cheekily to Charlie. Charlie fell straight on to the bed again from shock. "Ruby? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school right now?" she asked wondering. "Yeah, but Mr Bartlett said it was okay for me to be of school today since you are being checked out today" she grinned. "By the way you didn't believe I would leave you here alone all day, since you can't even walk correct by yourself. How would you then have come home without totally humiliating yourself with totally random people, this way I will be here and salvage the memory forever and have as secret ammo." she added grinning even more with a little small "evil" laugh.

"Oh, Ruby by the way it's something I've been meaning to ask you… Ehm, I sort of broke up with Angelo yesterday, and then I ran into this girl Joey. She had a huge fight with her brother and I said she could stay with us, if it's okay with you?" she said in her sweetest tone. "Of course, that's totally okay with me. As long as she doesn't get sick of you're everlasting nagging then. So where is she?" she asked with her best angel face on. "Thank you, that's great. And you are not under any circumstances allowed to tell any embarrassing stories. She will probably be right back, I think she just went down to the cafeteria. And you be nice and no smirky comments now!" she looked with a scared look at Ruby.

"Don't you worry, I'll be as nice as I always am" she smirked. Just in that second the door opend and Joey came in with a smile on her face, but got a little scared and confused look as she saw a teenager standing with Charlie's bed. "You must be Joey, I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you, I truly feel sorry for you. How could you by own choice say yes to live in the same house as a wounded Charlie, watch out!" she said with a huge smile on her face. Joey just stood there laughing, and Charlie didn't know where to look and became totally flushed. Joey couldn't help but think that Charlie looked totally adorable when she blushed, and loved the special bond the two sisters seemed to have.

When the finally arrived home they found Morag and Ross there greeting them, and welcoming Charlie home. After all of them had settled in, Ruby decided to go see Xavier. And it was clear that Ross had something he really wanted to talk to Charlie about, so Morag excused herself and asked Joey if she wanted to join her at the diner. At first Ross and Charlie sat there just talking about all sorts of regular stuff, and how happy Ross was that Charlie had dumped Angelo.

But as the time flew away he suddenly became very serious. "Charlie I think it's time that we finally tell the truth. It would be much better for you, and I could slip at any moment and suddenly reveal it. And that would be so much harder than if you and I told them together before that happens. I know that it was my fault, how the situation was handled back then" he said with a low voice. "Please dad, don't make me do this. Not now, we still have time and nobody needs to know anything. Just please" she begged. "Okay Charlie, well leave it for now. It's okay, Morag and I will stay at Roman's and I'll be very careful and try not to let anything slip" he said with compassion in his voice.

As Joey came back from the trip at the diner she couldn't help notice that Charlie had cried and seemed very jumpy and nervous about something. She couldn't quite figure out what was wrong and tried talking to her, but she swore everything was totally okay. Just as Joey stood watching Charlie making a cup of tea Ruby came bursting through the doors. "Charlie, do you remember the time I talked to you about Xavier and me and how I decided to wait." Charlie got totally pale and nodded unsure. "Well Xavier and I have decided that we don't want to wait any longer" she said sure in her tone. "What, you're not old enough Ruby! I don't want you to make a mistake, I won't let you do this…" Charlie cried out desperately. " Well it's not really up to you Charlie. It's not like you can arrest us, and besides it's not like you're my mother so!" Ruby replied angry. As Charlie heard Ruby talk about her mother something in her just flinched from the conversation earlier that day. Joey also saw the shock, and look on Charlie's face as Ruby said the word mother, and suddenly it all dawned on her why Charlie had become so silent.

"Ruby…" Charlie started silently with tears threatening to fall, it all then accord to Ruby also. She remembered the doctor at the hospital that had talked about the scar Charlie had, how her dad had become so uncomfortable when it was mentioned. But she still couldn't truly believe it, she had to hear Charlie tell her. "Charlie you're not my mother" Ruby yelled with a shaking voice. "Ruby, I'm so sorry. Please just let me explain, there so much more you need to know." Charlie said with tears spilling from her eyes. Joey just stood there stunned in the background and didn't really quite know what to say or do. And then suddenly she saw Ruby burst out of the house sprinting down the beach, and Charlie collapsing on the floor.

**Please Review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue or not… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the great reviews! **

**Really sorry for the short chapter once again! I will try and upload a much longer tomorrow or saturday, just thought I should upload a little chapter in the meantime so that you don't have to wait for to long. I'm really sorry it's not a good chapter, I really don't now how I should continue all the time so… xP**

**Oniz197: I don't really now what really inspired my to try and write a fanfiction. I really liked the storyline between Charlie and Joey, or not the way Home and Away played it out but… So I've been reading a lot of fanfiction about them, and then just decided that I wanted to try and write one just for fun. xD And yes, I will try and add a little bit more action in the following chapters, and thank you for all of you're ideas! **

Joey at first just stood there in total shock, and didn't really know if she should try to run after Ruby or if she should stay and be with Charlie. But when she saw what a mess Charlie was laying on the floor, the choice wasn't hard. And maybe if she knew a little more about the whole story it would be easier talking to Ruby later on also.

"Charlie" she tried carefully. Charlie looked up at her with a sad face and tears rolling down her check. "Are you ok? Do want to talk about it or something?" Joey said and carefully sat down on the floor next to Charlie trying to hold and comfort her. Charlie at once collapsed into Joey's arm and couldn't be more grateful that she was there for her. She was uncertain if she should tell the whole truth to Joey or leave it buried in the past. Joey could sense that Charlie was uncertain and decided that she didn't want to pressure her, and that if she wanted to open up to her she would do so in her own time. And in the meantime Joey would try and be supportive with both her and Ruby.

Half and hour later, Charlie stopped crying and decided to tell Joey everything. The young girl had so much compassion for her and had comforted her many times already, and she couldn't help but feel a strong connection to her. "Joey, I was very young when I had Ruby. I was only 14 years old, I got raped from my "boyfriend". And I didn't tell my parents before 4 months later, my dad then convinced me to not make charges against him. And I was so out of it that I really didn't notice I was pregnant to my mother to me to the doctor, and they found out I was pregnant and far on way already. My parents and I totally freaked out, I was so young and had no idea how to rise a little baby. So when Ruby was born mum and dad decided that it was for the best for everybody that they adopted her as their daughter. And yes well the rest of the story you probably already figured out yourself then…" Charlie said in a low sad voice. As Joey had heard that Charlie had been raped, and that her father hadn't charged him she couldn't help but flinch. She felt so sorry for all Charlie had gone through as only a 14 year old girl, dealing with both being raped and then being pregnant after.

She tried to comfort her even more and to take a even better hold around her and tell her that everything would be ok with Ruby. And that she would come back when she had calmed down, then she tried to get Charlie up on her feet and led her to the bedroom to lay down. "Joey, could you do me a big favour? I don't think Ruby would really talk to me right now, but I don't want her to wander outside all alone. So I wondered I you could go look after her?" she whispered with a pleading voice. "Of course I can, will you be ok here by yourself?" Joey answered anxiously. "Yes I'll be fine, and thank you so much for being here with me" she looked at her with a adorable face. "It's nothing to thank for, I should be thanking you for letting me stay here with you", Joey told her and gave her one last hug before she left to find Ruby.

**Please review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**I'm really sorry for not updating for a while, I've just been really busy this weekend. So I'll try and and update as often as possible in the future, and sorry once again for my short chapters… Sorry for this chapter it's not really good and kind of rushed so… :/ **

Ruby was sitting all alone on the beach looking out over the sea with tears rolling down her face. After a while she heard a sound and felt a warm hand wrap around her, and saw Joey sitting there next to her. At first she just sat there and didn't now what to say and was happy just to be silently comforted.

After a while she finally got the courage to ask Joey, "How could she lie to me like that my whole life? I don't even know what's real or not in my life anymore, all I ever believed about myself is just a huge lie. How am I supposed to deal with that and ever trust her again?" Ruby cried into Joey's shoulder.

"Ruby, I know you're really mad at her right now, and you have every right to be. But you also have to see this from her point of view, she was only a 14 year old girl when she found out that she was pregnant. That's 2 years younger than you're now, so just that she got pregnant in the first place at such a young stage of her life must have been horrible and terrifying for her. And Ruby the reason she was so scared for you tonight when you told her about you and Xavier, was because her first time she was raped. And that was actually how she got pregnant, she was so terrified. And when she realised she was pregnant 4 months later, she was so scared and Ross convinced her to not make any charges, and that your "mother/grandmother" and he should raise you as there own daughter instead. Charlie was to young to take care of any child and was still hurting from the rape and to deal with the whole thing, that she didn't have any strength to fight against Ross. " Joey told her so she could see it from Charlie's perspective.

Ruby sat there totally still in total shock listening to Joey, she really didn't now what to say. "Was she really raped? So I was born because of something that horrible, Charlie must've truly hated me. I can't even begin to wonder how horrible it must've been for her, but still that doesn't defend what they all did to me. They have lied to me my whole life. How am I supposed to just overlook that?" she asked in a desperate voice.

"Right now I can understand that you are really mad at Charlie and your parents. But you have to understand that Charlie was a little girl, her parents convinced her to adopt you to them. She never had a real choice, and when she was old enough to take care of you, you had already lived like sisters many years. It would have been much harder for both of you to deal with then if you suddenly found out. Charlie and you're parents probably thought that I would be for the best that you kept living like sisters, and that nothing was supposed to come out. But that doesn't mean that Charlie hasn't loved you as her own daughter her whole life. I know you're hurting, but so are Charlie, and she's at home crying and thinking you actually hate her." Joey tried to convince Ruby.

After a little hour Joey and Ruby was finally walking back home, the walked in silence both trying to elaborate all the events of the evening. When they finally arrived at home, Charlie came walking with red and puffy eyes, her eyes lit a little bit up when she saw Ruby. But she still didn't know how her daughter felt about all that had happened, and she didn't want to push her. Before she could even decide what she was going to say or do she felt Ruby's arms wrapped around her. Charlie was so startled about the action that she didn't now how she should react, so she wrapped her arms tight around her. When then Ruby suddenly whispered in her ears that she loved her, that was all she could take and tears of joy started rolling down her cheek.

Joey was standing watching the whole interaction between mother and daughter, she couldn't help but be a little touched herself by the sweet moment. After a little while they all moved over to the couch in the living room, Charlie was sitting on one side and Ruby was leaning on her and with Joey on the other side of the couch. Charlie was now telling Ruby the whole story about all that had happened before she had been born, to now. Joey was a little uncertain if it was a family matter, but both Charlie and Ruby convinced her that she should stay.

She was a little touched how the family had taken her in, and made her feel like apart of their family. Even though it had only been a few days, and didn't really know her. Later that night Charlie and Joey had sat so wrapped up in they're conversation that none of them had even noticed Ruby falling asleep in Charlie's lap. When they both saw the 16 year girl sleeping peacefully they couldn't help but start to smile widely, but when they then suddenly heard a low grunt coming from her they couldn't help but to start giggle.

"Ruby, I think it's time you go to bed. We don't want you laying down here snoring all night either" she laughed. Ruby sent her a little evil look, before she fell against Charlie once again. "Okay then, I guess I'll just have to try and carry you to bed then lazy head… " she teased. Ruby just snorted, but made no sign to get up. Charlie then lifted her up and started carrying her to her room, on her way she turned around and sent a sweet smile to Joey just before entering Ruby's room.

Joey thought it was really sweet how much love Charlie had for Ruby, and how much she took care of her. Without even noticing she was truly falling harder and harder for this girl, and she wasn't even gay!

**Please review…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I'm truly grateful for all the reviews! **

**And I'm sorry for the short chapter, I just thought I should make a small update since I don't know how often I can update this weekend. I'm working both Friday and Saturday but I'll try and update as often as I can. **

After about 5 minutes Charlie came back in to the living room and sat down on the couch once again with Joey. "Joey, you have been so wonderful with both Ruby and me, and I truly don't know what I can ever do to thank you." Joey started blushing as she thought of some ways Charlie could thank her, but kept quiet. "You don't need to thank me for anything, but you could watch a movie with me so I don't have to sit all alone." Joey said in a cheeky voice and smiled at Charlie. "Well then, if that's all you want for a thank you then sure I will" Charlie smiled at her.

After looking through the movies the finally settled on a horror movie. A little while in the movie Charlie suddenly jumped up in fright, and almost landed on Joey's lap. They both looked at each other with embarrassed looks, at what they were both thinking. When Charlie finally settled down she lay on the couch, and Joey behind her holding her when she got scared. They both had in truth really stopped following with what was happening in the movie a long time ago. In the exact Charlie had felt heat from Joey's body behind her and her arms wrapped around her she couldn't think straight.

Joey tried to see if Charlie was still awake, because she could feel she had settled totally down in her arms and weren't tense anymore. When she saw that Charlie was totally awake she decided that she wanted to scare her a little bit, so when Charlie wasn't following she suddenly started tickling her out of the blue. Charlie almost feel of the couch from the shock, and couldn't stop laughing and twitching beside Joey. "Oh, you're so going to get it for that! Just you wait Joey" Charlie said before she suddenly started tickling Joey as well. Joey also wasn't prepared and almost fell on top of Charlie, and they lay there gazing into each other eyes. Nobody knew what to do or say, until suddenly Charlie took control and rolled them over so she now was on top of Joey. They still laid gazing in each other eyes, not breaking contact for even a second. Charlie then suddenly felt a huge urge to kiss the young brunette who laid pinned down beneath her. Before she realised what she was doing she leaned down, and her lips met Joey's with a soft touch.

They quickly parted and continued gazing at each other to see the others reaction. Charlie had never before in her life felt the feeling like she got when she kissed Joey, she couldn't truly explain it. It just felt so right to be with her and kiss her, but on the other hand she wasn't gay! She was just so confused on what to do or say, but decided that she would wait and think about that in the morning instead. So she stood up and found a blanket before she lay beside Joey once again, and pulled the blanket over them. She couldn't help but get a huge grin on her face when she felt Joey wrap her arms around her once again. But what they didn't know was that just outside Angelo had stood and watched the whole thing, and to say he was pleased was a huge understatment! Nobody was going to steal his girlfriend/ex or whatever, and defiantly not a GIRL!...

**Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Sorry for the delay on the update, and the short chapter. I'll try to update on more time later today, I have to visit my grand parents now. So I thought id update a little before I went…**

Ruby was just up to get ready for school, when she got out into the living room she could see Joey and Charlie there curled up together on the couch. She couldn't help but wonder if there was something more happening between them, Charlie had broken up with Angelo, Joey was gay if she wasn't totally wrong. And she thought she defiantly had seen some flirting from both sides, since she meet Joey at the hospital, and they just truly looked so adorable and cute together in each others arms. She walked silently to the kitchen, and turned the radio on low just as a song started playing.

(Listen to the song in the background in youtube)

.com/watch?v=JOeAX73Xljc

She stood there finding cereal and listening to the song as she heard them slowly waking up in the living room. She just couldn't help but to stand in the shadow and watch them as the woke up.

Charlie started stretching and blinking with her eyes before she woke up and gazed straight into chocolate brown eyes, who were looking down at her with adoringly at her. She then remembered where she was and got a little scared at first, when she suddenly heard a low music coming from the kitchen. She couldn't help but to start and blush as listened to the text, it was exactly how she was feeling. That scared her a little because she had never before liked a girl, and let alone started falling hard for her. But when she looked in Joey's eyes and saw the same kind of love in them, it was like nothing else mattered and she just couldn't help but to lean forward and slowly kiss Joey with a gentle kiss.

Joey couldn't help but feel like the worlds luckiest person right in this moment. She had been laying there watching Charlie and been to scared to wake her and see her reaction. She heard Ruby out in the kitchen finding herself breakfast, and turning on the radio. She started smiling when she heard the song playing, and started to think how she truly couldn't help but fall in love with Charlie, and how true the song was. In that moment Charlie started to wake up, Joey just had to look down into those beautiful blue eyes she could get so lost in. She was scared to see how Charlie would react, but when she saw Charlie laying gazing up at her also she got at huge grin across her smile, and before she even noticed Charlie had leant close to her and softly kissed her. She was really surprised by Charlie actions and didn't not quite what say or do afterwards, after a few seconds she came to herself again.

"Are you hungry? I think Ruby is in the kitchen making breakfast before school, if you want to say goodbye to her before she leaves" Joey asked in a nervous voice.

When Joey asked her if she was hungry Charlie couldn't help but start to giggle a little and got a huge grin on her face. "Yep, I'm actually a little hungry. And I should probably check if Ruby's okay" Charlie answered with a smile on her face. Starting to stand up and drag Joey after her from the couch not giving her a choice, she giggled when she saw Joey pouting at her. "Oh, c'mon sleepyhead" Charlie laughed at her.

Ruby who had been standing in the kitchen watching the whole thing, didn't really know what to do. But she could see that Charlie actually seemed happy for a really long time, and also seemed like a really nice person so she decided to give them a chance. Suddenly she became very aware that they were heading towards the kitchen, so she flew over the floor and settled down on her regular seat like nothing happened.

"Good morning, how are you?" Charlie asked as she came smiling into the kitchen and kissed Ruby on the forehead. Joey also joined them a few seconds later, and Ruby just totally didn't want to lose this opportunity.

"I'm fine, good morning to you too. So how did you guy's sleep, never got any longer than the couch ey? " Ruby said with a cheeky grin.

Both Charlie and Joey started blushing profusely and looked at each other with smiles on their face. "Yee, we sort of fall asleep during the movie somehow so, actually the couch is very comfortable to sleep on, much more than I would ever had thought" Charlie answered and looked at Joey with a huge grin on her face.

Joey didn't really know were she should stand or look, and looked totally embarrassed. This didn't get lost on Ruby and Charlie who both started laughing at her. Joey started pouting at them, "Oh, Ruby I think we might have offended poor little Joey here a little" Charlie laughed and splatted a little water straight into Joey's face.

Joey stood there with a total shock on her face, and Ruby couldn't help giggle, "You're so going to get it for that, just you wait" Joey said as she sprinted from her seat and found a glass of water. Charlie started laughing and running towards the living room again with a chasing Joey.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, for once again short chapter… But as promised a another small upload this evening. I'll try and write longer chapters, but I have to go to sleep now since I have school tomorrow so… :P**

Charlie ran around the couch, they both stood there grinning at each other on each side of the couch. They both tried to read the others to thought, but suddenly totally out of the blue Joey raced forward round the couch. Charlie got so startled at Joey's action they she trembled and fell straight onto the couch, Joey who couldn't stop laughing stood over her grinning before she spilled some of the water straight in Charlie's face. Charlie shrieked, and Ruby also came into the living room and saw a dripping wet Charlie laying on the couch. "Good one Joey," she laughed and they left a pouting Charlie and went into the kitchen once again.

"Well, I'll better head of to school, so do you think you two will be okay for a while on your own?" Ruby asked grinning.

"Of course we will Ruby" Charlie said grinning as she came through the door, and wrapped her arms around Joey from the back and stroke her head against hers. Joey couldn't help but to scream as she suddenly felt the cold water, Ruby once again started laughing at them. She wondered when they would actually tell that they were a couple or what they were, if they didn't want people to figure out they did a damn bad job at hiding it.

Charlie started walking towards Ruby, and holding out her arms to hug her. "Oh, no you don't. Don't even think about coming any closer" Ruby grinned. "You don't even want to give your own mother a hug goodbye" Charlie said pouting and once again moving closer. "Okay, but if you make me all wet like Joey, you are so going to pay later" Ruby said cheekily. Both Joey and Charlie started blushing profusely, before Charlie went and kissed Ruby on the forehead before she went.

"So what should we do now? And what exactly is this thing between us?" Joey asked nervous.

Charlie also couldn't help but look a little nervous before she looked up at Joey once again. "I have never before truly liked girls, but even tough I haven't known you very long I have never felt like this about anyone before. But I totally understand if you don't feel the same and don't want to be with me…" Charlie said with a little sad voice.

Joey stood there in total amazement, she had never thought Charlie actually wanted to be with her. It was nothing in the world she wanted more, but she had been certain that someone like Charlie never could fall for someone like her. "Charlie, there's nothing in the world I want more than to be with you. We just met a few days ago but to tell you the truth I was blown away the first moment I saw you" Joey said a little embarrassed.

"Well, then that's settled then" Charlie said before she found her way over too Joey once again and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. "If you want to shower, I can make breakfast in the meantime? Sounds good?" Joey said in a hopeful tone.

Charlie just stood there smiling at how adorable Joey was, before she leaned in for one last kiss. "Sounds good to me" Charlie said before she walked out.

Joey stood cooking when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around her. "Hey" she said before turning around and kissing Charlie passionately. "You made all this?" Charlie asked in a touched tone. "Well I had to make a real breakfast for my gorgeous girlfriend, I think she truly deserves after being so great" Joey said grinning.

Charlie looked around in every direction, "So where is this fantastic girlfriend of yours then? Have you changed me out already" Charlie asked pouting.

"Aww, you're so adorable when you're pouting, and no dumbass I'm standing looking right at my fantastic girlfriend in this exact second" Joey said with a huge smile on her face before she leaned forward and kissed Charlie.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! =)**

**And once again a really short chapter, but I just thought better with a short update or no update… And I truly will try and write longer chapters this week since I finish early this week in school…**

A few hours later Charlie and Joey had decided to take a walk down the beach and to the dinner. Charlie had been complaining about not being allowed to walk outside, and that Joey kept her as a prisoner. So in the end Joey had finally given in, and they were walking down the beach.

Joey was holding a tight hold around Charlie to keep her steady, they both had huge grins on their faces and couldn't help but feel really happy to be out in fresh air. When they were walking they suddenly bumped into Angelo, and he didn't look happy.

"Why the hell is this girl following you around everywhere you go Charlie? Joey or what the fuck you're name was, stay the hell away from my girlfriend!" Angelo yelled angrily.

Charlie and Joey stood there in utter shock, before Charlie suddenly spoke. "Who do you think you are Angelo? You have absolutely no right what so ever talking like that to Joey, and NO I'm not you're girlfriend. And to tell you the truth right about now I truly don't know what I ever saw in you" Charlie said while she glared at him. After she took a hold of Joey's arm once again and gave it a comforting squeeze before they walked away from Angelo again.

Charlie and Joey had been sitting in the dinner for a while eating and talking, Joey felt bad for what Angelo had said and was unsure if she was to pushy. But Charlie had convinced her time and again that it had nothing to do with her, and that Angelo probably was angry and it would blow over. She also had been so sweet and told Joey she was so happy she had met her, and they even held hands out in public. Joey had to tell the truth been really afraid of how Charlie would crack it to everyone that they were a couple, but to now she had been pleasantly surprised.

As they were on beach walking Joey couldn't help but notice that Charlie had quite some problem to walk right with her injured foot, but was quite determined not to show it. "Charlie, do you want a piggy back ride?" Joey asked with a grin around her face.

Charlie stood there watching Joey with an amused look, "Are you sure you can handle me?" Charlie said with a smirk.

"Oh, just wait and see. I don't think I will have any problem" Joey answered before she leaned down so Charlie could climb onto her back.

Just as Charlie climbed onto her back Joey raised herself up again, and they went laughing. Charlie supported her head on Joey's shoulder and couldn't help but let her arms travel up and down.

**Please review… **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for a late update once again… I truly don't know what to write, I don't get were everyone gets their ideas from. But if anyone has an idea on what I could write about I would really appreciate it! =) **

Ruby had just come home from school when she suddenly heard alot of laughter from the kitchen, the next thing she saw was Joey bursting through the door with Charlie on her back.

"Having fun are we?" Ruby asked grinning, "Hmm, don't you think you're a little bit old for piggy rides Charlz?" Ruby said.

Charlie started blushing profusely of being caught by her own daugter, "Um, I just got really tired, so Joey offered…" Charlie said with a shy smile as Joey put her down on the couch. Joey stood with a huge grin on her face and looked at the conversation between mother and daughter and how embarrassed Charlie got.

"Oh, ok then… By the way I hope you haven't broken your back carrying my heavy mother around" Ruby smirked. Joey just laughed at her, and Charlie sat on the couch pouting.

"Not any dinner for you then young lady" Charlie tried to say in stern voice but cracked in the middle of it and smiled.

Ruby looked at them as Joey sat down on the couch beside Charlie and saw Charlie at once lean onto her shoulder, she just couldn't help but tease them. "So what you've been up to all day? If I hadn't known better I might even thought you to had been cuddling all day… But yeah since I know you're not gay Charlz then I don't think that is the case" Ruby said cheekily. Both Charlie and Joey flustered when they heard what Ruby said and didn't know where to look, and Charlie soon sat up again in the couch. "Umm, we've just been hanging out. Not done anything in particular" Charlie answered in a silent voice and couldn't totally look Ruby in the eyes.

"Haha, okay I'm really sorry but I just can't hold any longer… I already know about the two of you, I saw you this morning on the couch and since both of you can't seem to keep you're hands of each other either so. It doesn't actually take a genius to figure out, but don't worry I'm happy for you both" Ruby said grinning at both of them.

Charlie and Joey didn't know what to say and sat there with open mouths, "Ehh, sorry for not telling you straight away Ruby. Yee, clearly it doesn't take a genius to figure out…" Charlie answered and Joey slapped her playfully in the arm. Ruby stood there pouting at her, but after a few seconds she flew forward and in the middle of the couch and threw her arms around Charlie and Joey.

"Well, then that's settled so what do you want for dinner then Ruby?" Charlie smiled at Ruby. "Pancakes" Ruby said with a huge smile without any hesitation. "Pancakes it is" Joey said, before she stood up and lent towards Charlie and helped her up. "Can you walk or do I need to carry you to the kitchen?" Joey said with a little wink.

"Aww, you two are almost to much sometimes," Ruby said grinning before she went into the kitchen. Charlie stood on the floor next to Joey leaning into her, and before she could even answer Joey swept her up in her arms and carried her into the kitchen.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all great reviews! **

**Really short chapter, I don't got any ideas of how to continue with the story… So I think I will end it soon, sorry for the boring and bad writing.**

"Joey, please set me down!" Charlie laughed and tried to wriggle out of Joey's firm grip. Ruby turned around to see what it was all about when she spotted Joey, carrying Charlie into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, can't you two seriously keep you're hands off each other even for a minute?" Ruby asked grinning. Joey kept a hold of Charlie and they stood gazing in each other's eyes before they finally answered, "Umm, nope I don't think it's possible" they said in unison. Both of them laughed for a little while saying the exact same thing, when Charlie decided to lean forward and steal a small kiss from Joey.

"Okey, I think I might head over to Geoff for a while, and then perhaps you could save me some pancakes instead?" Ruby said with her sweetest voice. "Yep, but don't be to late then." Charlie answered smiling.

When Ruby had left and went to Geoff, Charlie and Joey finally started making pancakes, or rather Joey was making them and Charlie was constantly trying to help. Joey was full aware of that Charlie wanted to help, but she was just as stubborn and had decided that she wanted to make the pancakes so Charlie could relax. When she finally had carried Charlie to the couch so she could lay down and relax, and finally started on the pancakes. It didn't take long before Joey felt some warm hands wrap around her, and she turned around to beautiful blue eyes staring at her.

"You really are hard to get to lay down and relax" Joey said while smiling. "Yee, but I got lonely and I would lay down and relax much better if I had some company and didn't feel so alone." Charlie said pouting.

"Well then cutie, I'm soon finished with the pancakes now, so what if we eat in the living room and watch a movie or something while we eat. Then you can relax, and you won't be all alone, how does that sound?" Joey said before she kissed her on the forehead.

"That sounds great, but I'm not totally satisfied with that kiss…" Charlie said pouting once again at Joey. "Oh, well what should we about that?" Joey said grinning before she captured Charlie's lips. After only a little while they were standing making out and had totally forgotten about the pancakes.


End file.
